Indulgence
by Oparu
Summary: Regina keeps waiting for someone to say no, don't date the dragon lady, and finally realizes that the only one who forbids it, is her. Written for Dragon Queen week on tumblr.


Maleficent walks Regina to her car after the midsummer festival, they linger, talking of nothing, watching the crowd head home. they kiss, briefly, chaste, it could be innocent.

Henry arrives a moment later, saying goodbye to Violet and her father. he gets into the car next to Regina and smirks at her before he stares right ahead.

"What?"

"Nothing," he says, still grinning.

Regina starts the car and pulls out of the lot, heading home.

"It's okay if you like her," Henry says, finishing his text message.

"What?"

"Maleficent, if you liked her, in the dating way, that would be okay."

She almost blows through the stop sign on Fifth Street and Henry chuckles.

"Careful."

She blushes, hot blood filling her face. They're just friends, old friends, and Mal's been great at helping her deal with her grief. She's patient in a way Regina never is with herself.

The rest of the ride home is quiet.

* * *

Regina passes Snow in Granny's on a busy night when there barely seems to be space to walk. Mal slides into their table and Snow's gaze lingers on Regina. Regina smiles at her, half-paying attention, but their food arrives and Snow's still smiling in Regina's direction.

This obsession continues even though Snow has her own food, and little Neal and David to keep her company, but she still keeps glancing at Regina and Maleficent who are not on a date. It's just a Friday night where Henry's with Emma and the pirate and Lily's at work and neither of them felt like eating alone.

It's not a date, at all.

Snow catches her hand as Regina heads to the bathroom. "You look happy with her."

Several different retorts fly through Regina's mind but all she manages to say is "Thank you."

In the bathroom, locked away from the world, Regina stares at her own reflection and her heart pounds in her chest. Happy with another person is not something she's contemplated or made time for. She spends time with Mal because she's convenient, she's patient, and she doesn't mind when Regina's not in the mood to talk or the conversation moves slowly.

It's not, they're _not_.

When she returns to the table, Mal smiles at her, raising an eyebrow. "Dinner is on the house."

"What?"

Shrugging, Mal picks up the dessert menu. "The wolf said it was taken care of."

Regina stares at Snow, wondering if she paid for their food. Snow smiles at her again from the other side of the restaurant and Regina forces herself to smile back in thanks.

"Maybe you have an admirer," Mal teases.

The way her bright blue eyes remain on Regina suggest that Regina has at least one admirer in the booth with her, but that's nothing new. Mal has always found Regina attractive, always looked at her that way.

* * *

"Thank you again for watching the little bird," Zelena says, lifting her daughter out of Regina's arms. "It was nice to have a moment or two where I felt human and the shopping is so much easier when she's not tugging my hair the whole time."

"Babies are demanding."

The little bird beams at Regina, her smile all pink gums except for her three little teeth. She's easy to look after, this sweet little child.

"I hope it didn't cut into your plans with the dragon," Zelena continues, bouncing the baby.

"What?"

"Maleficent, you know, the big scary dragon in the living room?"

Regina looks back at the house. Zelena can't see Mal through the foyer, how does she know she's there?

"We're having a drink and watching bake off, so she wasn't any trouble, Mal loves her." Mal might not be the great fan of cakes, but she's perfectly content to drink wine with Regina and watch the Great British Bake Off once a week. Regina hadn't realized anyone else had noticed, or cared, especially not Zelena.

"Do you like your dragon auntie?" Zelena asks the baby, who loves most anyone who will smile at her and let her paw at their face. Little bird burbles at her mother. "I bet she's very warm when you fall asleep on her." Zelena looks past Regina and sighs. "Though I hope she didn't ruin your shirt."

Mal touches Regina's shoulder and shrugs. "Regina claims it washes right out."

Baby spit up might not come out of Mal's silk shirt without magic, but they'll get it clean. Regina looks back at her, then at her sister.

Zelena and Mal share a look, then Zelena reaches out, using magic to clean the damp spot out of Mal's shirt.

"Now you won't need to wash it," Zelena says, beaming. "Happy to help."

Perhaps she expects Mal to protest that she could have done it herself, but Mal only smiles. "Thank you."

Zelena kisses Regina's cheek and leaves them to watch the pleasant making of cakes, half a world away. Mal picks up her wine and settles back on the sofa next to her, touching but not too close. Last week, Regina fell asleep on her shoulder before the winner had been announced, and Mal had watched most of the show that followed (though she knew nothing about it), rather than wake Regina. It was sweet of her, though unnecessary.

This week, Regina pours them both more wine and tries not to think about Mal's strong fingers around the stem of her glass and the way she was so happy playing with the little bird.

* * *

"You can bring Maleficent," Emma suggests, smiling over her coffee. "Killian says he's entirely past her trying to kill him, considering she was a wraith at the time, so no problems there. Henry's bringing Violet and my parents are going to be there, so you might as well have someone."

Hook is graciously taking them on a tour round the bay to look at the stars over the water. It's more of a family thing than a romantic thing but Emma has a point, everyone but Regina has a date, and Emma, for some reason, thinks Mal might want to come as Regina's date. Companion. Friend.

"I'll ask."

"Great!" Emma beams, settling in for the rest of their discussion. "I think you two are pretty good together."

"Together?" Has she been talking to her mother? Henry? Where is this coming from? "We're not together."

"Oh!" Emma tilts her head. "Really?"

"Really."

"But you brought her to Henry's birthday party."

"Henry invited her."

"Uh-huh," Emma says, somehow unconvinced. "And she stayed with you the whole time."

"She's shy."

"Right." Emma looks down, shuffling her papers. "Well, you might want a friend for the trip because my parents are my parents and you know how Henry and Violet can be."

Killian and Emma can be just as enraptured with each other so perhaps she does need Mal, just to keep her sane.

"I'll ask," Regina repeats. "I don't know how she feels about sailing."

* * *

Mal is fascinated by Hook's vessel, to Regina's surprise, and the pirate gives her an extended tour, explaining how all the sails work because catching the wind is one of Mal's most favorite things. Regina should have figured it out, realized that they'd at least have that in common, but it ends up being the perfect evening as they sail out into the harbor, then around the shore.

The stars hang low over the sea, and the moon rises as Snow and Charming retreat to the stern. Emma stands beside the pirate near the wheel while Henry shows Violet how to sail, talking excitedly all the way.

Mal stands in the bow, watching the sea part beneath the prow and Regina wanders over to her, because everyone else is engaged in quiet conversations that don't want another to join.

"This is beautiful," Mal says, reaching for Regina's arm. "Thank you."

"Thanks for coming and saving me from that," Regina says, tilting her head back to the three couples.

"Of course." Mal touches her back once, gently, then returns to watching the spray.

Regina watches her face, the curve of her lips, the way her hair blows back, curls softened by the sea and the wind. She's beautiful here, everywhere, on the dock, in the office while they argue about the budget for next month and repairing the roads. Somehow she's integrated into Regina's life, her television companion, the person who picks up the phone when Regina calls, morning, afternoon and night. She teleports over when Regina's house is too quiet and too empty.

They talk about nothing, and everything, Lily, Henry, the Charmings, how the little bird is growing, how Zelena's started to fit in, just a little, how Granny changes her menu only when she thinks no one is paying any real attention yet it always ends up being the talk of the town.

Now she leans over the rail, absolutely enamored with the sea, content with Regina's family, even enthused by the pirate's love of his ship. Regina touches her back and Mal turns to her, so beautiful in the moonlight.

Regina should ask her permission, they should talk about what it means if they kiss mouth to mouth instead of Mal's warm lips on Regina's cheek, but none of that happens. Regina leans in, and Mal smiles and their mouths fit. She's soft, and so warm, and her lips part for Regina's tongue and thudding of Regina's heart echoes over the sea.

"What's this?" Mal whispers, leaning in, her hand on Regina's chest.

"Something I'm going to stop keeping myself from."

"Oh? What's that?"

Regina strokes her chin, then kisses her again. "Being happy with you."

Mal laughs, falling into the kiss. When they part, she smiles, full of promise. "I had hoped you'd allow yourself, eventually."


End file.
